


Someone Who Can Help

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but then it's smut, guys this is basically just porn please, pretty ooc oops, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy had not had a good day. His girlfriend had broken up with him, he'd had a panic attack. Y'know, the usual stuff.Luckily, Michael's always there for him.





	Someone Who Can Help

Jeremy had not had a good day. The morning had been alright, sure, but as soon as it hit lunch, things had started to go downhill. He'd started to think too much again, and now that he was home, he was panicking. How had he managed to do all of that horrible shit, even under the influence of a supercomputer? Taking a shaky breath, he pulled out his phone. He needed Michael, he decided, scrolling to Michael's contact and hitting call. "Jer? What's up?" Michael asked when he picked up. It wasn't a strange occurrence for Jeremy to call him, but he usually waited for a while after school let out. "Can you come over? I know school just let out and all and we just saw each other, but..." Jeremy trailed off, hoping Michael would understand. Immediately, Michael was pulling on his shoes and heading out the door. "I'll be over in fifteen. You want something from 7/11?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. "Yeah, slushie'd be nice. Thanks, dude." With that, Jeremy hung up, laying back onto his bed and laying in tired silence.

-

About fifteen minutes later, Jeremy's door slowly opened and Michael walked in, a slushie in either hand. "Hey, man." Jeremy said, sitting up and taking his slushie from his friend. "So...I didn't have the greatest day, as you've probably figured out by now." He smiled sadly. "I've kinda figured since lunch, dude. What's going on?" Jeremy took a shaky breath. "It's...squip shit. Don't worry, it's not back, but..." He sighed. "I can never stop thinking about all the terrible shit I did under the influence of that thing." He jumped a bit when Michael sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't you, Jer. We both know that." The tears that had been pricking at the corners of Jeremy's eyes finally started to fall. "I know, but...I willingly went along with everything he told me to do! I was so dead set on being cool that I totally abandoned you, and that's not okay." He sniffled. "I don't know how you were able to forgive me after all that. I called you a fucking loser!" His voice broke on the last word, and he took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Christine broke up with me today. Said she didn't know how to help me anymore and she wanted me to be with someone who could." Michael, trying his best to keep his composure, sighed. "Who do you think that would be?" He asked softly. "She didn't say, but she looked as if I already knew." Jeremy sighed. Michael shrugged, turning away. He didn't want Jeremy to get worried that he was crying, and especially because he was crying because of Jeremy being hurt. "Are you okay, dude?" Jeremy asked softly, scooting closer to him on the bed. "It's nothing. Don't...don't worry about it." Michael let out a surprised squeak when he felt his best friend's arms wrap around him. "Hey, no. You deserve comfort as much as I do, okay? Tell me what's wrong." Michael took a deep breath. "I just...you're beating yourself up over this, and it's not even your fault. Besides, the squip was right anyways. I  _am_ a loser." A sharp gasp followed, and Jeremy pulled himself back to look at Michael with wide eyes. "No, no! You are  _not_ a loser, Michael. You're...the best person I've ever met. The fact still stands that you're my favorite, okay?" Michael nodded softly, wiping his eyes. Looking at him like this, in the soft light of his bedside lamp, Jeremy felt something...weird. Something new, warm, and really,  _really_ gay. "Can I ask you something?" A small smile graced Michael's lips as he answered. "You just did, but sure." Jeremy rolled his eyes, snorting before focusing back in on the task at hand. Moving forward a bit, he placed a hand on Michael's cheek. "Can I...kiss you?" Michael's face went bright red at that, his eyes widening. "M-me? You want to kiss...me?" He breathed, and Jeremy laughed a bit. "Yes, you. There's nobody else in the room, silly." Instead of responding, Michael brought his hand to the back of Jeremy's head and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Jeremy's fingers tangled in his hair, lightly pulling, which elicited a soft noise from Michael almost immediately. Pulling away slightly, Jeremy giggled. "We barely even kissed and you're already moaning? Jesus, man." Michael smacked his shoulder, laughing. "Shut up, asshole." Moving forward again, Jeremy grinned. "Why don't you make me?" He breathed. Michael rolled his eyes, pulling Jeremy forward to kiss him once again. 

If either boy had thought the first kiss was nice, they were both in for a surprise. Moving closer, Jeremy pulled himself onto Michael's lap as he tilted his head and nipped at the other boy's bottom lip. Michael opened his mouth to softly moan, and Jeremy took the moment to slip his tongue into Michael's mouth. Michael's vision started to grow fuzzy when he felt that, and he barely noticed the burning in his lungs. However, Jeremy realized, and pulled away slowly. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closed as he panted softly. "Be...my boyfriend?" He asked breathily, and Michael nodded against his chest. "Good." He murmured, pushing Michael down to lay on top of him before leaning over and pressing a wet kiss to the side of Michael's neck. Michael groaned, tilting his head to the side to provide Jeremy with better access. His breath hitched when he felt cold fingers push his jacket up, teasing at his bare skin. It wasn't until Jeremy bit down on his collarbone, though, that he really started to lose it. "Ngh...Jeremy..." He panted out, squeezing his eyes shut. Jeremy looked up at him.

"Hey...how far do you want to take this?" He asked, looking up from the solid hickey he'd just given his new boyfriend. Michael spluttered for a moment before finally croaking out for him to keep going, and Jeremy chuckled. Lifting up Michael's jacket more, he rolled his eyes when he realized that there wasn't anything underneath. "Of course you don't wear anything under this." He mumbled, unzipping it and sliding it off of him. Michael laughed breathily, reaching forward to pull Jeremy down into another kiss. Michael tasted like Oreos, Jeremy noticed. Vaguely, he decided that Oreos were now his favorite food. He gasped out a light moan when he felt Michael shift against him, and he felt the shudder that moved through his boyfriend's body when he heard it. He took that moment to grind his hips down. "Jer-ah! Oh, _hell_..." Michael whimpered. "What is it, sweetheart? Did you need something?" Jeremy teased, continuing to roll his hips slowly. "Ah...fu-Jere, I need- _ah_!" Michael could barely form coherent thoughts, much less full sentences. "What is it you need, Michael?" Jeremy asked, smoothly playing innocent, like he wasn't punctuating every other word with a sharp roll of his hips onto the other boy's. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Michael let out a series of assorted curses before speaking clearly. Well, as clearly as he could at the moment.

  
"For the love of everything good on this earth, Jeremy Heere, _**fuck me**_."

  
The words sent a shiver down Jeremy's spine, and he groaned. He leaned over to the drawer where he knew there was shit in, happy to find a large container of Vaseline and a couple condoms. "You'll need to get your pants off for me to do that, babe." He said, tugging off his own clothing as he spoke. Michael had never taken his pants off faster. "You're lucky I've...read shit about this." Jeremy mumbled, slightly in awe as he watched. Michael snorted. "Don't lie, you've watched gay porn." Jeremy blushed at that, but didn't deny it. This elicited another laugh from the boy laying on the bed. Michael sat up, pulling Jeremy in for another kiss. The mood had shifted from frantic to something more passionate now, and both boys were blushing messes as Jeremy opened the container of Vaseline. Thoroughly coating his index finger, he moved his hand down and bit his lip as he slowly pressed into his boyfriend. He was moving his finger around as if looking for something, and Michael felt a bit strange. "When's this gonna feel go... _oh, holy shit_."

Apparently, Jeremy had found what he was looking for, because Michael felt a jolt of pleasure that shocked him to his very core. As Jeremy mercilessly rubbed the spot, Michael's vision began to go cloudy. "J-Jeremy...I think I'm gonna..." Immediately, Jeremy stopped, a smirk gracing his lips when Michael whined in frustration. "Not yet, sweetheart, we've barely even started!" Jeremy's voice, low and smooth in a way that Michael had never heard before, shot another jolt through him. He barely noticed when Jeremy added a second finger, though he let out a loud moan when he began to scissor them. A few minutes and one more finger later, and Michael was whimpering again. "Jeremy...p-please..." He stammered out, and though he very heavily felt the loss of Jeremy's fingers when he pulled them out, he knew exactly what was coming next. The tear of the condom wrapper followed by a whole hell of a lot of Vaseline, and Jeremy was pressing himself against Michael's entrance. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he slid in, Michael wincing at the sheer amount of pain he was suddenly subjected to. Tears formed at the corners of Michael's eyes, and Jeremy leaned down to gently wipe them with his clean hand before kissing him softly. A few minutes later, and Michael was nodding for Jeremy to move, and he did. Just a bit more, a bit more pain, tears, repeated until there was nothing left to push. Jeremy let out a heavy breath he didn't know he'd been holding once he bottomed out, waiting for Michael's permission to move. The permission came soon after that, much to Jeremy's relief.

He slowly started to pull back, thrusting gently forward with as much caution as he could muster. A soft moan from Michael told him he could continue, and he did, slowly picking up speed. He knew neither of them would last long at this point, especially with Michael being edged earlier. Just as he thought, Michael's whimpers were growing and his thighs were shaking. A few more thrusts, and Michael was crying out. His hands scrambled for purchase at the sheets as he came, his vision going white. Jeremy rode him through it, reaching his own end quickly after with how tightly Michael had clenched down on him.  
Very slowly, Jeremy pulled out, removing the condom and tying it off before wrapping it in tissues and tossing it into the trashcan. Michael was already fast asleep, and Jeremy chuckled at that. "Asleep already, babe? I didn't know I tired you out that much." He used a tissue to clean the sleeping boy off, watching with tired interest as he shifted in his sleep. Finally, once everything was cleaned up, Jeremy collapsed beside his boyfriend. "I'll tell you again when I wake up, but I love you, Michael Mell."

**Author's Note:**

> heres my contribution to the bmc fandom u sick fucks


End file.
